Olivia
First Encounter On the first encounter with Olivia you will see a "creepy event." If you choose to investigate further, then you will meet the head of Olivia. You will then have the choice to: Ask her who she is or Boot her a distance This is a one time option that determines how the Olivia event will be handled for the remainder of the round. If you boot her, then every time that you see her in the future, you'll have the choice to either apologize or play handball with her. She will never accept the apology. Playing handball could give you experience or forest fights. Booting Olivia is not recommended. If you ask who she is (which is always recommended), then when you find her in the future you will have one of two sets of choices depending on your character's gender. Subsequent Encounters Meeting Olivia as a Male When you meet Olivia again, after the initial introduction screen, you will see one of two screens. The most common gives you these two options: Get inside her head Ask for a kiss Getting inside her head gives you the location of the princess for the next tower rescue. (Note that if you don't get the tower event for several days after talking to Olivia, sometimes it will reset.) Asking for a kiss puts you in high spirits. Early in the round, Olivia may refuse a kiss, but once she allows you to kiss her, she will never refuse a kiss later. In a less common Olivia event, she will offer to pleasure you. If you accept and do not have a fairy on hand, then you will receive some experience. Contrary to popular belief, this does not result in high spirits, despite what you may read in the daily news. If you accept and do have a fairy in hand, then you lose the fairy and receive no benefit. This event is published in the Daily News. If you ignore Olivia's request, then nothing happens. Acceptance of the pleasure does not result in an increase in the lay count. Meeting Olivia as a Female When you meet Olivia again, after the initial introduction screen, you will always see the following options: Get inside her head Console her Do her hair Getting inside Olivia's head has the same effect if you're a female player as if you're a male player: it gives you the location of the prince. As a female player you're always be put in high spirits when you meet Olivia, if you correctly choose between © and (D) options. Keep consoling her until she mentions your name and then do her hair for the rest of the round. In this way Olivia puts you in high spirits always when you meet her. If you try to do her hair when she's in a bad mood (read the text carefully at the top of the screen), she will screech, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" if you select the hair option, and you will not receive high spirits. Same way if you try to console her when she's in a good mood (she mentions your name when she's in a good mood), you will not receive high spirits. Consoling her when she's in bad mood and doing her hair when she's in good mood both puts you in high spirits. Olivia's History Occasionally you might discover Olivia's history as a random event through the forest. It reads as follows: It's just your old pal Olivia the bodyless woman. Olivia is perched on a rock waiting for you. "Hello. I need to tell you something. I need to tell you why they beheaded me." "Fine. If you need to get this off you chest go ahead" OLIVIAS HISTORY -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Olivia was not beheaded publicly. She was not even beheaded by a decree of the king. She was decapitated by a man named Earnest Drinklewip. Why did he do it? Olivia tells you because she would not find favor with him. His reason was she was a witch. She assures you she is not. You don't know what to believe - all you know for sure is this man slew her, and put her head in this cave to rot. The problem is it didn't. "So why aren't you dead and rotting, Olivia?" you ask, confused. "I don't know! Maybe I'm charmed, maybe I'm cursed. I don't know" "I'm going to find 'em! And find out what happened to the rest of you! Goodbye for now!" to be continued in the IGM, Wizard Stone Category:Game Characters Category:Forest Characters